There are a variety of known methods for checking whether the locations or potential locations of holes in structural parts are located adequately far away from edges, fillets, and thickness changes. Often, an engineer is required to manually identify nearby edges, fillets, and thickness changes in relation to the hole, prior to determining whether the location or potential location of the hole is substantially uniform to accommodate a fastener device. This process may be difficult, timely, tedious, costly, inaccurate, and/or may experience other additional problems.
A method, and apparatus produced using the method, is needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing methods for checking the location or potential location of holes in structural parts.